


Muse

by illusion_flight



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusion_flight/pseuds/illusion_flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever it takes to get <i>him</i> as his own personal muse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: NC- 17
> 
> Originally written on March 17th, 2010.

Ruki is not the one to feel guilty about things, but when his lifelong love for all kinds of art seems to be exchanged for the new one for the very nice buttock of an anatomy drawing seminar´s model, his conscience starts swelling uncomfortably. During the night, after a few minutes of staring into the ceiling above his bed, he realizes that it is actually something totally different of his that has started swelling, so Ruki decides to make respective moves to get rid of that unpleasant feeling. First, he puts the right hand into his boxers and curls his fingers.

Afterwards, Ruki sleeps and eats, goes to all of his classes and thinks about buying a bigger canvas, then he thinks about _his_ long arms and muscular legs, about taking his pink suit to the laundry because he needs it for a friend´s exhibition opening and again about _his_ smooth chest and oh-so-gorgeous-ass. Ruki has always been a multitasker.

During the anatomy drawing class, he draws and plots. Ruki prepares various scenarios of how to get that perfect prototype of a human being they are using in the class only to himself. _To practice_ , of course. He has never been _the best_ at human anatomy. He has always been the best at lying though. One way or another, practice makes perfect. He takes a softer pencil in his hand and looks at the model above his easel.

A few days later when his forty-something teacher comes close to him during their late afternoon class and, whispering, asks for a favour, he turns to her and agrees. It is neither because he is a bootlicker, nor because he knows she secretly likes him (and not in a teacher- student way). The proposal is just too attractive. The only thing Ruki feels disappointed about is that his brain storming on the given matter has been completely useless, a waste of his precious energy.

“Matsumoto- kun, could you do me a favour, please?”

“Of course, Kitashima- sensei, whatever you need.”

“Well, I have to leave a bit sooner today, but some of the students still haven´t finished their works. This is the last day our model, Aoi- san, is working for us though, so I can´t possibly end this class sooner. Since you are already finished with your second drawing, could you wrap it up here? I will give you my key from this studio and the pay check for Aoi- san. After the class finishes, make sure everyone leaves their works in my storeroom, give Aoi- san his money and then lock it up here. Leave the key at the reception.”

Ruki leans closer to the teacher (to make her happy if nothing else), listens to the instructions, grins inwardly, smiles outwardly and politely nods his head in understanding.

“Leave it to me, sensei.”

“Thank you, Matsumoto- kun. I appreciate your help.”

As she turns to explain the situation to the other students, Ruki can see her cheeks reddening. But he quickly loses his interest (which he has never even had in the first place) and focuses on Aoi-san and that part of him he is interested in for real. Ruki takes another paper and starts sketching feverishly again.

\---

It is said that when we wish for time to go quicker, it starts to slow down. Under the influence of this knowledge, Ruki doesn´t stare at the big wall clock right opposite of him. He rather tries to calm down his wild imagination by thinking about the closest conbini where he can stop by on his way home. Well, just in case his muse will be visiting later, Ruki needs to buy some crucial supplies. Even the most genius artist cannot work without his tools. Ruki shakes his blond head. No, impossible.

And everyone is gone. And the easels are locked in the storeroom together with all the drawings. And Ruki´s head is full of his future schemes. His fingers make a thin roll out of Aoi- san´s pay check.

There is the object of his desire standing behind him, waiting; Ruki can feel the other is exploring him with his eyes. They are piercing his back (secretly, Ruki hopes Aoi- san is in the middle of an evaluating process). Maybe Aoi thinks about the stuff he will do after he leaves this place. Maybe he thinks about all the stuff he can buy with his _hard earned_ money. And maybe Ruki can add a bit to that thrill of his and ask him whether he wants to earn more; muses have never been cheap. At least in their beginnings (or was it the other way around?).

“Kitashima- sensei told me you have my money. I am gonna dress in the back now, but you can give it to me now.”

Ruki finally turns to face the model, the man´s hand extended towards him, the palm upwards. His eyes gleam with peculiar light. His voice is husky from having been silent for two hours. Ruki immediately imagines how many different sounds the other could make. Even though one could say _modelling_ doesn´t require to be vocal at all.

“You can dress here as well,” Ruki suggests, trying to sound indifferent, pressing his hand with the money to his chest.

He ponders whether to stay serious, whether to smile, whether to make a move now or maybe not at all. Let him just dress first … or not. He can see Aoi raising his eyebrow, and a smirk prettifies his lips. Ruki can see they are not that bad either; maybe he could conduct a study on that part as well. Put them to a good use.

The white sheet wrapped around Aoi´s hips slips off a centimetre, reveals the bone and a bit of that glorious ass, and Ruki gulps down. He might even be too obvious.

“I actually wanted to …”

He is interrupted.

“Yeah, I can,” Aoi- san says.

A show begins; moreover Ruki is allowed to watch. And suddenly realization falls upon him. The other man teases him; he has him figured. Thus Ruki licks his lips, steps closer because now it´s the right time. Well, he guesses so. The sheet has fallen down completely, Aoi stands in front of him and it´s actually nothing Ruki hasn´t already seen, but that doesn´t mean the view has become any worse or that he himself is any less excited.

“I want you to pose for me again.”

The words finally form in the air. Their echo makes them ten thousand times more scorching. Nevertheless, Ruki has never ever been made speechless.

“Why?”

Aoi´s tone is casual; he has nothing to be ashamed of, at least in Ruki´s eyes.

“Is there something telling you I am a good inspiration for your artistic statement to the world?”

 _Isn´t he just full of himself?_ Ruki contemplates, and in that moment his temper rises. It´s not like he himself is saint, but there has been nothing crucial said yet. Although, it seems that Aoi can really read him, judging from that tone of his.

“You know, it´s not like we artists need to have this overly spiritual life. It´s not like I am going to say, ´Hey, you know I felt this instant connection between us.´ Nope, that´s not my style. And, yeah, I could also tell you that because I have already seen all of you from outside, now I really want to get to know your inside beauty. That would be a big lie as well. Oh, well, but if you think of it _harder_ , from another point of view, those words hold some truth.”

“Then what´s your style like? Mind showing me? Without needless words and procedures, just show me your true colours.”

Ruki is surprised; everything goes too quickly and smoothly for that matter, and he still waits for some little catch in their conversation to appear. However, Aoi just stands there, then he slowly raises both of his hands. Ruki is being invited. And there is no time to think about any special techniques for _colouring._

All of a sudden, they are so close to each other that Ruki can feel hot breath on his cheek as Aoi slowly bows his head. He feels strangely out of place even though he is surrounded by things he knows the best. Aoi whispers into his ear.

“In all honesty, … if you want to fuck me, just tell me so. Because you certainly won´t be the first, neither the last one.”

And the smirk is still there, playing on his lips, and Ruki feels heavy now. So he quickly removes his shirt, and the keys from the studio in its breast pocket clink as they hit the ground. The doors are still open; everyone is free to come in.

“I am very sorry, but in this school, they do teach us to justify our motives and reasons for our creative expressions.”

“Well, you can save that for later. Because now it´s far from needed.”

And there is a slick tongue slowly exploring Ruki´s earlobe, the teeth make him hiss and Aoi´s hands don´t even try to pretend some conventionally expected hesitation. There isn´t any space for that kind of feelings anymore.

It doesn´t take long; Ruki too is trousers-less, and there is Aoi´s hand cupping his growing erection through his underwear, his fingers fondling with Ruki´s balls. Ruki closes his eyes and tilts his head backwards, but his own hands automatically reach for the other man´s ass. _Finally._

Ruki squeezes and caresses, pulls Aoi closer, makes both of their hard cocks grind against each other. He feels they need to progress soon (very soon), and he pushes the other man, makes him walk backwards until he hits a nearby platform, the place where he spent so many hours showing off, with his heels. And Aoi´s palm never leaves Ruki´s cock, now slowly stroking it in steady moves.

However, Ruki has different plans, different mental images. He brings his hands into Aoi´s long dark hair and gives them unexpected tug. Aoi glares, it might have been painful, but his attention is on the other man´s face now, and Ruki likes that.

“So now, since you want no definitions, without any further delays, get on your knees.”

And Aoi obeys. Ruki feels like a king of the world, his ego bubbling.

“Rather than me showing you my true colours, you should show me what you can do with them.”

Ruki gnaws on his lower lip. He steps out of his briefs, and Aoi immediately takes his cock into his mouth, slowly sucking on the tip at first, but it doesn´t take too long for him to take Ruki´s whole length in. Ruki´s assumptions about the other´s lips are more than right. He lights up; no, fires up. Aoi starts sucking harder, his head bobbing up and down, his fingers playing with his balls again. Ruki is pleased with the fact; yeah, we all do have our own little soft spots after all. A gasp escapes his lips when Aoi stops his thorough ministration and licks along his member and all the way up to the slit with just the tip of his tongue. Ruki looks down. Maybe, just maybe, it wasn´t the best idea. Because what he sees makes him want to abandon everything, makes him want to run to the easel. Aoi´s cheeks flushed, his lips bright red, swollen, damp, a few stray strands of his hair falling across his face, his eyes…

Next thing Ruki finds himself doing is bringing Aoi up and finally usurping his lips. Their tongues meet, and there are vivid figures dancing in Ruki´s mind. He interrupts the kiss unexpectedly, his eyes roam over Aoi´s plump lips turned down in momentary disappointment. But Ruki can´t wait anymore for it seems he´s just truly discovered his muse.

Therefore he seizes Aoi´s strong arms, run his hands upwards, traces his collarbones with his fingers, then roves with them down the other´s chest, stopping just above the curls of dark pubic hair. Ruki then spins the dark head around quickly, pushes him against the white platform, presses his own body against Aoi´s and kisses his left shoulder blade. And he goes down, down and down, and he kisses Aoi´s left butt cheek too, bites it, kisses the right one, then bites it as well. Ruki can hear the little moans voiced in the same husky voice from before.

And Ruki adores. Aoi´s muscles tense, and his gasps are louder as Ruki spreads his cheeks apart and his tongue works miracles. His fingers can turn them into world wonders though. So he uses one, two, three of them. Ruki is so hard it hurts. He doesn´t even wait for the other to beg, knowing too well they both want the same.

Their breaths become heavier, uneven, and the hearts race faster. Ruki enjoys every twitch of Aoi´s body. The other man arches, his hair are splayed across his back and there are deep growls filling the room. Faster, faster, Ruki´s hips dictate their own pace. Then Aoi voices his worry. The good things just might end too fast.

“Maybe you could take your time now,” he pants, but Ruki doesn´t accept any suggestions.

“But we don´t really have it. Do we? Do we? DO WE?”

Every time Ruki repeats his question, he changes the angle of his needy thrusts, trying to find that one spot inside Aoi´s body that would make his knees go week. And since Ruki always achieves what he sets his heart on, Aoi wavers, shivers, screams. Ruki reaches for the other man´s cock too and harmonizes his hand with the rhythm of his eager shoves. He could always depend on his hands. They are what he can control the best; soon they sway Aoi over the edge. It´s only question of time and Aoi squeezing Ruki´s cock tightly, and he follows. Ruki pulls out, shamelessly staining that masterpiece of the mother nature with his cum.

\---

As they dress in silence, somehow, Ruki is suddenly convinced that all an artist really needs is his muse (and the muse´s oh-so-gorgeous ass (and maybe also one pink suit on top).

\---

Ruki sees Aoi bending and picking up his pay-check that is lying next to the white sheet that previously covered him. He can see him taking out the money and scribbling something down on the envelope that carried them. The next moment, the paper is on the ground again.

“I´m taking this.”

Aoi lifts his hand holding the money, and there is this smirk on his face again, and Ruki feels like it´s actually never left. He regrets he couldn´t see it while he was fucking him. However, now even more than before, Ruki is set to get hold of his new muse. This is just another reason why he has to.

“I still am interested in the possibility of private sessions.”

Aoi´s rich laughter echoes in the studio, his reply almost drowned.

“You think I am that cheap?”

“Well, I made you come hard.” Ruki would never deny his nature. “Name your price then.”

Aoi is almost pass the doors.

“I never said I would do it.”

The answer freezes Ruki. Nevertheless, as Aoi´s steps fade away on the deep end of a corridor, another one reaches his ears and turns them a slight colour of pink.

“Though as long as you let me fuck you, I am definitely something you can afford.”


End file.
